Dancing in Flames
by FlammingAxel
Summary: Two demons with so much alike. Their pasts share an equal amount of pain and they share similar views on many things. As they grow closer and closer together it becomes more and more obvious that they are in love. But neither one of them believe in love or want it for that matter. Both are too cold hearted to understand what love is. HieiXOC
1. Prologue

Dancing in the Flames

Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho or any of it's characters

Prolouge

_I am alone in this world. Abandoned, left behind. I hate this cruel world, filled with nothing but selfish, power lusting demons. My name is Sen. My mother was a powerful but unique breed of cat demon. To give birth to a female of our breed was extremely rare and that is why our "gift" is so wanted by other demons. This "gift" we possess is no object nor is it a power. Our "gift" is two fangs that sit at the upper part of our mouth and, if used correctly, can be made into the most powerful weapon of the three worlds. But our fangs are not at anyones disposal for if they are removed...then we die. It is becaues of this "gift" that my trust had been broken, my mother killed and the reason that I am hunted by demons. I am only 10 years old in demon years and I have already accepted my fate. Despite all of this there is still a small voice deep in the depths of my soul, pleading for someone to save me. _

Sen stood, her feet planted firmly on the beach shore as her icy blue eyes gazed at the surface of the water reflecting the sunset. The redish-orange rays of light wrapped around her petite, pale skinned body like a warm blanket. Sen's shoulder length, raven hair blew softly in the calming evening breeze. The cat demon inhaled as much of the beautiful air as her lungs could contain, letting it all escape with one loud exhale. "_So peaceful." _She thought to herself, continuing to stare at the lovely scenery surrounding her. Sen had stayed on this beach for as long as she could remember. On the day that Sen was born, the fact that she was a female ensured her death. In order to protect her child, Sen's mother, Ayame, sent her most trusted friend to take her new born to a safe place. Ayame would have run away with Sen herself but immediatly after giving that final request, she had died from giving birth. Ayame's friend, Hikari, took Sen to the Ruvina beach and decided to raise the baby there. Hikari became the like a mother to Sen. She cared for Sen, nurtured her and tought the young demon how to live on her own. Sen was very happy with her life, until the fateful day that she had turned 8 demon years old and now had fully matured fangs. Hikari had raised a knife to the girls back in an attempt to kill her and tear out her fangs. Out of shear instinct, Sen dodged her attack and with the same knife Hikari held, stadded her once dear "mother" in the heart. Hikari's blood stained Sen's hands and face, emotions scrambled inside of her poor heart. She felt a mix of saddnes, horror and betrayl. Despite all these emotions there was one that stood above the rest, delight. Sen was glad that she had peirced the women who attempted to rob her of her life. Ever since that day, Sen had never left the beach. Why run when you would only be found? Sen could not run or hide. She was a S class demon despite her age and her spirit energy was much too powerful to miss, even a common D class demon could sence it. Knowin all this, Why would she run? Sen slowly closed her eyes, attempting to enjoy every moment of this peace. Unfortunatley her short moment of peace and quiet had come to an end once her sensitive ears picked up on a loud rustling of the bushes. Sen turned her head toward the soruce of the noise with a blank expression plastered on her pale face. Sen had expected to see yet another pitiful demon come to rob her of her fangs or kidnap her and sell her away like an item. A short, dark figure emerged from the bushes. Sen was greeted by a pair of deep crimson eyes that glared an intimidating look of distrust right at her. Soon the figure had come into full view, revealing a young boy who appeared to be the same age as Sen. He had a full head of black, gravitey defiying hair complimented with white starburst streaks. The boy wore black pants, tucked into black boots with a black sleeveless shirt. He had a torn, filthy cloak drapped over his shoulders with a collar that covered all the way up to the tip of his chin. Sen found herself lost in the mysterious boy's crimson eyes. She could feel him studying her from head to toe, trying to determine wether she is a threat or not. Judging by the way he glared at her, the boy found her to be a threat by her emense spirit energy and was ready to take action at any moment. For some reason something was telling Sen not to kill this boy. Sen's blue orbs continued to stare straight into the crimson eyes before her. In his eyes she could see lonliness, pain and most of all, hatetred. Sen suddenly became much more interested in this boy, especialy since the look in hie eyes seemed to perfectly mirror Sen's. The cat demon decided to start of with the mosy common question in finding out more about this stranger. "Who are you?" she asked, her voice was as soft as velvet. The boy's eyes narrowed at her question. He was unsure as to wether or not he should provide this girl with the answer to that question. After a moment of thought he finally spoke "Hiei". A small spark of delight filled the raven haired demon's heart at the sound of his name. "Hiei...well my name is Sen" she spoke bearly above a whisper. Hiei did not respond, instead he continued to study the young demon. Her spirit energy was so strong for her age and so oddly unique. Hiei had never felt such a strange energy before. Finally it hit him, she was the extremly rare cat demon that possesed the powerful fangs. Hiei marveled at the discovery he had made. He had heard many rumors about her and the fact that she always sits on the Ruvina beach. Hiei had never believed those rumors until now. Fortunatley for Sen, Hiei was not at all interested in the possesion of her fangs but he did have a few questions floating around in his head.

"Hn, now i see, so your that demon I've been hearing so much about. The one with...the fangs" he spoke, ending his statement with a smirk. Every muscle in Sen's body tensed as the word "fangs" escaped the crimson eyed demon's mouth.

"Hn, well that explains your energy level." Hiei spoke with his lips still curled into a smirk. The demon opened his mouth to ask a question that had been scratching at his brain ever since he saw this girl but Sen quickly cut in.

"Don't waste my time asking questions you already know the answer to." Sen glanced to the side. Hiei gave her a confused look but it disapeared almost as fast as it came once he had realized what the little wench had done. She had read his mind, seeing every memory, thought and dream hidden in Hiei's head. The black haired demon glared deadly daggers at Sen who seemed not the slightest bit indimidated by his glare. The youmg cat demon reverted her gaze back to Hiei with a slight look of sympathy in her eyes. No, it wasn't sympathy, it was a very gentle look.

"I'm sorry but...I wanted to know if I could trust you or not. Your memories showed me many things from your past Hiei...it seems you and I are...more alike then you would like to think." Sen paused for a moment. Her gazed had fallen to the ground mid-way through her scentence. Sen's icy blue eyes glanced back up to the fire apparition. She waited another short moment before continuing.

"Your lucky. You can roam free and no-one would care but my spirit energy is too strong, so even low class demons would beable to sence me but...I've excepted my fate." With that, Sen turned her back to Hiei. The crimson eyed demon did not remove his eyes from the cat demon as he dug his hand into his pocket inorder to retreive a small bracelet. The bracelet had was gold with three clear blue stones inthe center. This bracelet was given to him before he was thrown off of the cliff as well as the tear. Hiei glanced down at the small item before tossing it in Sen's direction. The bracelet would have hit the back of her head if she hadn't turned around just in time to effortlesly catch the item with her slender fingers. The girl looked down and began to intensley study the golden bracelet,

"What is this?" she asked with a hint of curiousity laced in her voice.

"Thats a sealing bracelet. Once you put it on, your spirit energy drops drasticaly but if you remove it after putting it on, it will shatter. You can take it, I have no use for such a silly trinket." Hiei turnedon his heel and started back in the direction he came from. Just as he was about to disapear, a voice called out his name.

"Hiei!" The boy glanced over his shoulder at Sen.

"C-could I maybe...come with you?" Sen asked, feeling nervous for the first time in her life. Hiei Turned his head forward. "Hn, do what you want." He spoke coldly before continuing into the forest. Sen for some reason, trusted this boy, Hiei, and could feel something telling her to follow him. After a long time, Sen's thin pale lips curled into a small, genuin, smile.

_Maybe now, that pleading voice inside of me had finally been heard_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho or any of it's characters_

**(Note: I use demon years in this story which means that a demon could be 15 in demon years but in human years they would be much older)**

_5 demon years later_

Welcoming rays of morning sunlight leaked through the blinds, lighting up the dark bedroom. The hardwood floor of the room was cluttered with T-shirts, pants and any other clothing you could possibly think of. The small wooden desk, pushed up against the dark blue wall had several lose papers, sketching pencils and one or two sketch books covering the entire desktop. Overal the room was quite messy.

In the center of the bedroom was a king size bed, drapped in black sheets and warm covers. In the bed there lay a small cat demon about the age of 15, peacefuly sleeping her morning away. The girl rolled over onto her back and inhaled a long, deep, breath of air. Her icy blue eyes fluttered open like the wings of a graceful butterfly. After a few moments inorder to fully wake up, the demon whiped of the black sheets and perched herself comfortably on the edge of the bed. She streched her arms up as high as she could until a sudden cracking noise that had come from her back, relieved her.

She glanced over at the small black side table next to her bed. It was quite plain holding nothing but a single framed picture upon the top. Why was this picture so special? Well because that picture was the only photo she owned containing a certain crimson eyed demon. In the photo there was a girl with shoulder length, raven hair and light blue eyes. A warm smile of amusement was visable on the girls face. She had her skinny arm wrapped around a boy with gravity defying hair, who in return had a nasty glare in his crimson eyes directed right to the girl.

The cat demon gave a soft smile at the site of this captured memory before pushing herself off the edge of the bed. She exited the bedroom and was then welcomed by her small, messy apartment. Sure it was small but she had truley grown to like this space. The demon girl gave a long yawn as she ran her fingers through her tangled mess of short black hair. Before the girl could make her way to the kitchen, a very familiar scent of a burning forest trees caused her sensitive nose to tingle. Being a cat demon, her sence of smell was incredibale and she normally reconized people for their scent more than their spirit energy. This scent however was quite a familiar one that her nose could pick up with ease.

"Sen." Spoke a deep masculine voice from behind her. The corner of Sen's lips curled up into a smirk at the sound of this voice.

"It's been a while Hiei. Where'd you go?"

"I had business to take care of."

"Well...I just hope you haven't gotten into _too_ much trouble" Sen ended her scentence with a small chuckle before turning her head around to the direction of the voice. There stood Hiei wearing a black trench coat with a white scarf around the collar of the coat. His crimson eyes locked onto Sen's blue ones. They had a soothing look to them as always almost as if she was always calm. It had been two months since he had last seen those eyes which now was the record for the longest time he had been gone without a visit.

Sen's smirk turned into a very light smile at the sight of Hiei after oh, so long.

"Well it's nice to see you after this long Hiei, actually I was just about to make breakfast so you can take a seat." The cat demon motion towards the small, round table in her kitchen. Hiei made his way over to the small table, claiming his seat. Hiei's eyes locked right onto Sen as she began making the coffee in the machine. It only took a few minutes to brew, once it was done, Sen removed to small white mugs from a cupboard and poured the fresh coffee into the mugs. And there you have it, breakfast is made. Both Sen and Hiei did not eat very much at all results in her fridge and cupboards being nearly empty. The cat demon wrapped her slender fingers around the handles of the mugs and made her way to the table where Hiei awaited his coffee. Sen placed the mug in her right hand to Hiei and placed the other on the table before she slumped down in her seat.

"So, I can tell by the look in your eye, that you want something from me." the demon girl stated, taking a sip from her coffee. In Sen's eyes, the coffee was brewed perfectly, making a delicious bitter drink that tasted better than anything she's ever consumed. Then again that was how she always felt when drinking a coffee in the morning. Hiei's eyes were gazing off somewhere else, leaving Sen with no response to her statement. Sen waited a few brief moments for an answer, only to get a smirk from the fire apperition.

"Actually I'm planning on stealing a few items from the spirit world."

"The spirit world? Hm, that'll be pretty tough don't you think Hiei?"

"Hn, do you really believe i would be foolish enough to go unprepared? I've managed to convince Kurama and another demon, Gouki, to help." Sen gave a small grin in agreement to his offer. "Well you seem to have it well thought out...hm, I could use some excitment." Hiei's head turned toward Sen as she sat up from her seat. His crimson orbs continued to follow her as she started for her room, closing the door behind her with an unintentional slam. Hiei's eyes reverted back to his untouched coffee, which seemed to be the only eatable thing in the human world that he actually enjoyed. The fire demon grasped his mug and took a small sip of the hot beverage.

Sen walked towards her closet to begin getting ready to leave for spirit world. She slid open the white sliding door to reveal a small space filled with a dull wardrobe. The closet conatained many sweaters of various colours, track pants, capries, pants and T-shirts. Sen took no interest in spending hours styling her hair and applying makeup nor did she care for buying pretty clothing. Sen would wear what was comfortable and thats all. The raven haired girl rummaged through her clothing before puling out her battle clothes. She threw off her pajama shorts and T-shirt and slipped on her battle outfit which consisted of black pants that just came past her knees, tightly tied at the bottom with a red chinese styled sleeveless shirt. Sen added her black flats that she kept beneath her bed. She dusted off her shirt for good measure before grasping onto her hair brush upon her bedside table and attempting to tame her messy hair. Once she had managed to brush out all the tangles in her black hair, Sen opened up the drawer in her bedside table. Within the drawer there lay a small dagger that Sen would normally use in battle. She removed the knife from the drawer and strapped it to her right leg.

Sen took a minute to examine herself in the mirror befire leaving. It had been a pretty long while since she had last worn her battle clothes. She had moved to the human world to start a new life over three demon years ago and so far had been quite happy with her brand new lifestyle. Despite adjusting to a life of a human, Sen still held onto her demon clothes and weapon just in case. The blue eyed demon let her gaze wonder down to the golden bracelet fitting perfectly around her skinny wrist. If it weren't for that sealng bracelet that Hiei had given her so long ago, she would not be able to live her life in the human world. Sen was eternaly greatful to her closest and most trusted friend, Hiei, for all that he had given her.

Sen turned her body away from the mirror and, for the second time this morning, exited her bedroom.


End file.
